Falling In Love But Falling Apart
by Twit-Tard
Summary: No you will not." A low husky voice commanded, pushing me back down. I felt the fireflies in my stomach light up and burn my stomach. I immediately knew who it was. Jacob,Jacob,Jacob, it instantly repeated in my head like the fast beat of my heart. J/OC
1. Frenemy Turned Secret Lover

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Author's Note: This is just a oneshot, but if I get at least 10 people that like it and want me to continue, I will. This is the night after the movie theatre with Bella, Jacob and Mike. So Jacob has just phased. Valerie Nayeli Snow is her name, she's been best friends with Jacob, Quil and Embry since childhood. **

**Falling In Love, But Falling Apart**

Chapter 1: Frenemy Turned Secret Lover

_FLASHBACK:_

_I COULD NOT BELIEVE IT! MY BIKNI TOP CAME OFF IN THE WATER, AND JAKE GRABBED IT, AND RAN LIKE THE WIND! HE IS SOO GUNNA GET IT! Ugh, but I can't chase him around, topless!_

_I got out of the water, being incredibly stupid with my arms around my averagely- developed chest, and sat down on the sand. It didn't really matter to me; I was only 13 years old. But it was already starting to sprout… I huddled up in a ball, when I saw Quil and Embry coming towards me. _

"_Nay, are you ok? You look really cold." Embry said, truly worried._

"_Yeah," Quil started, as he brought his warm, arm around me. "You sure, you don't want us to warm you up." He said winking. I blushed pink… _

_His hand moved down towards the middle of my back and when he didn't feel a sting there… _

"_Wha- Where is your bikini top…? Did you lose it in the ocean?" Quil tried not to laugh, which failed horribly. _

"_N-NOOO! OKAY WELL MAYBE! I'M ONLY IN THIS POSITION BECAUSE OF JACOB! I WAS ABOUT TO GRAB IT, BUT THEN HE STOLE IT FROM ME AND RAN AWAY! WHO KNOWS WHERE THE FOOL IS!" I exploded, red-faced of embarrassment and loss of breath from yelling. By now, Quil was rolling on the sand, laughing his head off. Embry left to go get Jake, while I was pathetically waiting. But when he comes back-_

"_Here!" Jake said, holding out my bikini top in front of my face. I growled and grabbed it from him. Quil and Embry were behind, still laughing a bit. Jake had this stupid smile of amusement on his face, I just wanted to rip it off. _

_At times like these, I really don't know what I see in him. He can be such a jerk sometimes. But I remember a few times where he was actually nice to me. Even though, I've only seen it for a while, it was enough to make my heart melt. WHAT AM I THINKING? Valerie Nayeli Snow, snap out of it! It's just a teeny crush, your not falling in love! It'll come and go! _

_I shook my head and put on my bikini top quickly, he was going to get it. Jake backed away slowly as I got up at a normal pace. _

"_Before you say or do anything, it wasn't my fault! You're the one who didn't tie it tight enough, and the waves blew it off!" Jake exclaimed with that stupid smile._

_My eyebrows furrowed, angrily, and I glared at him. Stupid boys. _

"_I bet he just wanted to see Nay's chest." Quil whispered to Embry, who smacked him on the back of the head. Jake's smile turned into a full-blown out grin._

_I jumped on him. I threw all my body weight on him, grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head back (exposing his neck to me) and whispered in his ear._

"_If you ever, EVER, try that again, you not only lose your head, your arms, your legs, but your whole damn sexy body." I threatened, before I licked up his neck. Jake, gulped, I felt his adam apple move. My legs found the floor and I ran off to Embry. As soon as I was off, Jake took a deep breath. _

"_That's should be illegal… Best friends shouldn't be so hot…" Jake said as placed his hand on his throat. Now, I have the stupid smile on my face. _

_* * * * *_

_The rest of the day I spent taking to Embry, I could tell he liked me. I kinda liked him too, just not as much as Jake. _

_We were talking about a project assigned from school when Embry stopped and look at me._

"_You know, Nay, you're really beautiful." My eyes widened, and my cheeks went pink. I have NEVER heard him say that before! _

"_Wha-what are you talking about?" He went close to me and stood as close as he could, and cupped my left cheek. I was glad I was sitting on a big rock. _

"_You're beautiful." He said simply. "I really like you, Nay,"_

"_Umm… I really like you too, Embry." I said, trying to avoid what he was trying to say. I liked him, but I wanted Jake… Stupid, STUPID JAKE! Why couldn't he be the one, confessing to me right now. _

"_No, not like that I mean I REALL-" Embry was interrupted. _

"_HEY EMBRY, YOUR MOM IS CALLING FOR YOU" Jake said 7 feet away from us, louder than needed. Embry looked pissssed! _

"_I'll talk to you later, Nay." Em sighed, dropped his hand from my cheek and started to leave. Once, Embry left, it was just me and Jacob._

"_You know, I think you're beautiful, too." Jake said, breaking the silence._

"_Ha ha, real funny Jake." I rolled my eyes, looking to the side, away from him. His warm hands cupped my face and forced me to look into his hard eyes. I was stunned. _

"_No. I mean it." He said in a dead serious tone._

"_Why… Are you…. Do you…" I was a loss for words, what was going on? Was it the official call-Nay-beautiful day or something? _

_He didn't answer me. That's because his lips were busy, doing something else… Jacob's lips were softer than I thought, he was gentler than I thought too. My first kiss. Warm. Tender. Gentle. Caring. Perfect. My first kiss, stolen by my oldest frenemy/longest secret crush… But oddly, I didn't mind. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

**Nay's POV**

It's been 2 years, 7 months and 27 days exactly since that day. It's February 16th, two days after Valentine's Day. Woo.

I don't know why us Quileute teenagers like celebrating it late every year. I don't know what brought me here. I don't know why I _let_ Quil drag me here. All I know is that I just want the pain to stop. _He_ had chosen her over me. Maybe partying could satisfy the pain for me, like other people. But I was wrong, it wasn't. It couldn't. Even if I was laid under a warm, naked body, the pain would still come back to eat me alive.

"Hey, Val, do you wanna get out of here? Go somewhere else" Quil said in my ear, my only best friend left. He liked to call me by my first name, Valerie, but usually people called me Nay, Nayeli.

The music was blaring in my ear and the smell of alcohol and sex, filled the air. Disgusting. This house party was getting out of hand. People were throwing up and I could hear moans from upstairs. _They_ were probably on their way by now.

"Yeah, they're probably on their way by now." And with that, Quil took my hand and we pushed through the crowd, out of the house. As soon as were out, both of us inhaled the fresh, crisp air. It would like I could smell the coldness of the forest.

Most of La Push was forest, with houses that looked like cabins, in the middle of it. It was nice living here; the air was the best part for me. Sometimes I would sit out and just enjoy it, feel the pain ease a little. But not much.

Quil, still having hold of my hand, led me into the forest a bit and sat me on a log. We sat together on the log, facing each other, sitting on it like a horse.

"Sooo…" Quil said, bored. He was the only one who could even get a sense, of what I was feeling right now. Since we both went through the same loss of our two best friends, Jake and Embry.

"That was an awesome party, Quil. Why did you bring me here again?" I said sarcastically. Quil chuckled.

"It was suppose to be fun. You know, let lose?" He explained.

"Right." I sighed.

"You sad… about Jake and Bella? Because, you know, you can tell me if you want" Quil hinted. I guess it shouldn't surprise me that he knew.

"Yes I am. It's just…well… I don't know. Maybe I should try to move on." I replied. I could hear Sam's booming voice back at the house, breaking up the party.

"How about us?" Quil said shyly.

"What do you mean us?" I said, confused.

"You know…like us….dating…boyfriend, girlfriend…" I looked at him surprised. He had a weird blush, on that I've never seen before.

"Us?!"

"Yeah, us. What's wrong with that? Well, if you don't want to… it's just a suggestion." Quil told me, looking into my hazel, eyes.

"Well, why would you want to date me?"

"You're pretty. You know, brown hair, hazel eyes and you do have a pretty nice body." Quil said, smiling and checking me out, as he snapped back into the Quil I knew.

"Wow. Thanks. Just date me because I'm pretty. Sure." I told him with a shy smile on my face. It's probably the best smile I've had in a while.

"Okay… there's that and then there's the fact that you're…. sweet, funny, smart, loyal and maybe we could turn out to be more than friends. You know, give it a try." Quil reasoned. Why couldn't Jacob be the one saying this to me? Why was it always, either Quil or Embry? Was I really not good enough for him?

I thought about it. Was it really worth risking it, my only friendship. If it ended badly, I would have no one. But maybe, I should move on. Maybe our relationship is strong enough for this; I have known him for over 10 years, after all.

It would be a totally different story if it was Jake. In a heart beat, I would say yes. But he's not here right now, Quil is.

"Okay. What could it hurt?" I said, looking up from what seemed to be ages. Quil looked pretty happy.

"So since we're girlfriend and boyfriend now, wanna make-out?" Quil said anxiously.

"Unbelievable. Do you do this to all your girlfriends Quil?" I said with a chuckle.

"Well, Embry and Jake have both kissed, you but they never tell me anything about it. So I'm going to find out myself. Come on, it's a beautiful night. We're in the woods alone, under the stars. Rooomantic! Besides in normal in a relationship." Quil said, knowing that I've never been in a relationship with a guy, before. He was probably trying to take advantage of that, even it he was, I didn't care.

I shrugged. "Okay."

Quil leaned in on the log and we kissed. His lips tasted like Peach Cooler, which he had been drinking tonight. After a few minutes of kissing, Quil lifted me up onto his lap, bring us closer than ever. It actually felt kinda nice. Quil's warm body kept me warm and he was a really good kisser.

"Quil?! Nayeli!?" A shocked voice, yelled out in disbelief. I knew that voice. It was Jacob Black.

We pulled apart and I got off of Quil lap, surprised and scared of his reaction. What was he thinking right now?

"Jake?" Quil said. "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with _you_? Since when did you like Nay?" Jake questioned. He looked gorgeous… no shirt on, his hair was short, and I could see his beautiful face. He looked older… hotter, than before. But he looked so _different_.

"Since, now! It's none of your business anyways. You left us, for Bella and Sam." Jacob's jaw tightened. His eyes shifted to me.

"Why would you do this, Nay?" It hurt to look into his eyes, they were hurt. What was he talking about, he had Bella… I looked at the floor.

_Look behind the make-up and fake smile. Look a little deeper. Maybe you'll see that the girl in front of you, really isn't me. _

**A/N: PLEASE, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE! There will be a lot more explaining in the next chapter if you do!**

**P.S. Oh and thanks for, my friend Jasmine, who helped me A LOT with this! **


	2. Crushed

**Author's Note:**

**WOO! I got 8 reviews, even though I wanted 10, but I'm going to continue anyways. So, for the first few chapters I'll have flashbacks, so you can see what happened before. So don't get confused. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**BTW BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER, YOU HAVE TO KNOW THAT NAYELI IS 15 IN THE FLASHBACK AND 16 IN CURRENT.**

**Songs that inspired me:**

_**Crushed - Rosette (I listen to Elise Estrada's version though.) **_

_**Next to you - Jordin Sparks**_

* * *

Falling In Love But Falling Apart

Chapter 2: Crushed

* * *

_Flashback:_

_I kept telling myself that today was going to be the day. No more excuses like the days before, I knew exactly what to say. So I went up him after school was over._

"_Hey, Jake!" I said cheerfully, confident._

"_Hey, Nay! What's up?" He said back to me._

"_Um, can I talk to you… alone?" I said nervously. He looked at me like I had something on my face._

"_Uh… Okay. Is everything alright?" Jake asked me as we went of school grounds, walking home. _

"_Um, yeah. Remember when we were thirteen and you kissed me? We're not kids on the playground anymore, right? We're bigger… love's bigger." You're doing well, Nay, just keep going. The important thing is to let him know. _

_There was silence. We kept walking but he didn't say anything. Did he know what I was about to do? Why wasn't he answering? WHY WASN'T HE ANSWERING ME!? Don't show him you're nervous! _

_I stopped in my tracks, causing him to stop, stare at me and finally say something._

"_Are you just going to sit there and wait for my response or something?"_

"_No…. I 'm standing." Well, I was __standing… Oh my gosh, real smooth Nay, real smooth, I told myself._

"_Okay. I'm just gunna keep walking." Jake left me and started to walk ahead. "I hear it's going to rain later!" He yelled as he was a few feet away from me. I gave up._

"_UGH! Fine." He laughed in triumph. Don't forget the mission! Tell him you love him! _

"_God. Since you won't say anything, I'll guess you'll just have to listen. Look I really-" I looked into his eyes. What if he didn't like me back? Would it change our friendship? Would he look at me different? What if he rejects me? What if he likes someone else? What happens then? _

_Suddenly it just blanked out. I didn't know what to say. Try to remember what you practised before! I told myself. But I couldn't, because it was Jake. He could just do that to me. My mind erased like a document on my computer. I was so angry at myself. Guess the hours of practising in the mirror didn't work, yesterday. _

"_Nay… hello? Are you in there?" Jake said waving his hand in front of my face. _

"_Um yeah." I wasn't aware that my legs were still moving. We were in front of Jake's house now. _

"_What were you going to say?" His eyes, waiting. Before I could even say or blank out again, Billy called for him. _

"_Jake, get in here and help me!" Billy yelled. _

"_Okay!" He yelled back. "Bye Nay, I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, he was running into the house to help the interrupting Billy._

"_Bye…" I whispered pathetically. I ran home, feeling something weird in my chest, it was uncomfortable. _

_I can't believe it. My mind just erased and I let the moment slip away out of my hands like sand. So here I am, another night here, sitting all alone, trying to pick up the phone and some how sum up the guts to call him, with a heavy feeling in my chest that I'm so familiar with. Maybe I could still tell him. _

_Maybe we're friends, maybe we're more…. Maybe it's just my imagination. But sometimes I see him stare at me, just a little too long. It makes me wonder if he feels it too…call me crazy. _

_I stare at the phone in my hands, thinking about the possibilities. If I do call him and he does like me back, we might live happily ever after. If I call him and he rejects me that might complicate things between us at school. Then there's the neutral, don't call him at all. _

_No. I can't this love, it's the strongest I've ever felt. I can't just let it go. You see, I'm always home alone. My mom's…she's not really… what you would call a typical mom. She got pregnant with me and my older sister, Avery (who just graduated and is always out, doing bad stuff), both by accident. A complete, total mistake. She's irresponsible and thinks she's still a teen, when I'm here all alone, needing someone to talk to. Sometimes I worry about my family. Like if Ava would follow into our mom's footsteps. My mom did, always say that she was like her and I was like my dad. I guess that's why she didn't love me. _

_I rested my head on the couch; at least __**it**__ would always be here. _

_My hands shook as I dialled Jake's number. But I couldn't even get through the dial tone. It was tormenting me, killing me. That he didn't know I loved him so, so much. I was crushed. Crushed by his warmth, that I've always missed and how he doesn't know that I lose my mind, __**myself **__to him. _

_So I sat there and cried for few minutes that turned into hours. I was left breathless, heaving with a heavy pain in my chest. _

_I keep telling myself that today is going to be tomorrow and I'll never let another chance slip away, I'll find a way. I won't be afraid like today and I won't keep going down this road. Again and Again. That's what I keep saying to myself…Because I have to…. I have to._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

_JACOB'S POV FLASHBACK (a little bonus): _

"_Um, yeah. Remember when we were thirteen and you kissed me? We're not kids on the playground anymore, right? We're bigger… love's bigger." I didn't know what to say. Back then, I couldn't control myself. My heart was bigger than I was and I think it was stupid of me. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I remember that night. I stayed up until 3 in the morning; Jake was in my head like a song in the radio. It annoyed me but I loved it. That's how the pain was, that's _still_ how the pain is. But right now, it was just pure pain.

He was right in front of me. Teasing me, the sweetest lips I've never kissed before but always craved for. It crushed me. It was too much, I ran away. I knew he saw the tears, of course I wasn't fast enough, it's not like he would run after me though. And he didn't. And just like that night, I sat alone again in my room, crying for him.

It was pathetic, but I couldn't stop. There was something inside me that wouldn't let me move on. Something between us was special. Why couldn't he see it? Why would he say "Why would you do this, Nay?" like it was a crime? He's the one who left me hanging when the _thing_ happened! Why was it always my fault!?

I had totally forgotten about Quil. I was his "girlfriend", I should probably call him. I was exhausted though. My legs ran their hardest, ignoring the pain in the rest of my body, mentally and physically. I sighed and flopped on to my bed, my face towards the ceiling but my arm covering my eyes.

"I should call Quil." I whispered, but just as I was going to sit up, someone pushed me back down.

"No, you should not." A low husky voice commanded.

_You can't die from a broken heart, you only wish you did._

_He and I are a dream. Him and her are reality. _

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. I originally planned it to be longer but I had to cut it short because I can't go on without telling you about the THING that happened between Jake and Nay. I'll be updating every week, at least one chapter. Maybe two, if I'm in my writing hyper mood thing. PLEASE REVIEW! JASMINE AND I STAYED UP LATE FINISHING IT UP! **


	3. Fireflies And Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, I'm in my room and freezing cold, starting to feel sick. Ava and Nay are half sisters, just to tell you. They have different fathers, so they look and act different from each other. Btw, there's a picture of Nayeli on my profile.**

**OKAY YOU NEED TO KNOW THAT THIS WHOLE CHAPTER IS A FLASHBACK! Because I'm starting to think that you really need to know what's going on, and this one is a biggie, but the next chapter is normal (with the last flashback in a while, I think). Flashbacks will occur sometimes after the next chapter, only if needed. EARLY CHRISTMAS SPEICAL-ish….in there… kinda…**

* * *

Falling In Love But Falling Apart

_Chapter 3: Fireflies and Butterlies _

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

As if things couldn't get worse, they did. My mom died. She got hit by a car, coming back home, walking. The police said she was drunk. That was obvious.

I don't know why, and I don't know how, but I cried. I cried for my mom, who was never around to give a shit about me. But she was still my mom. It seemed like there was no time to mourn, we had to figure out what to do without her.

Now Ava had to take care of me. She did horribly for the first few weeks, but after a while we got it worked out. Ava had to work two jobs so that I didn't have to. Even though it was fine with me, if I had to. She would earn the money and did the bills and everything. I was only responsible of keeping the house clean, cooking dinner, buying groceries and getting good grades.

In a way, my mom's death did us good. Ava and I were closer, we had to be. We had to be able to trust each other with out lives, we were on edge. I liked it. Because finally, I had someone to talk to, I wasn't alone. I discovered new things about her; I discovered new things about me!

I enjoyed that the month, but after things turned calm and I didn't have anything on my mind. Thoughts about Jacob Black came crawling back to haunt me.

You know how they call fireflies, fireflies because they light up and they don't actually contain fire? When I thought about him like this, fireflies would light up and tickle my stomach. But now they just burned. The smoke would come up and my throat and make it impossible to breathe. It was a heavy feeling.

Our friendship had faded. It made it so much harder for me, just to look at him. I was scared. If he knew, would it bring us closer or would he just distance himself more. I knew Quil and Embry still cared for me though. Occasionally they would smile and wave at me, even have little conversations.

School was torture. 6 Hours of being in the same building as Jacob and I couldn't even say hi. There was also the fact that he was starting to date other girls. Like I heard that he had a crush on Bella. I remember her, from back then, briefly. She was really pretty, when I saw a new picture of her.

The trio (Jacob, Embry and Quil) were actually quite popular, not as popular as school's hottie, Zyler, but better than average.

Me on the other hand, was worse than average. I wasn't bullied or anything, people just left me alone. No one really seemed to notice me, even when my mom died. How could people be so blind?

But that changed today. I wore red short shorts and a gray shirt that hung down my shoulder exposing it, with Mickey Mouse on it. I could tell I looked like a slut, but Ava forgot to do the laundry, so I was stuck freezing in the rain. But that wasn't it.

I was sitting in English, which I was particularly good at. It was the only class I had with Jake, I treaded it. Because for that whole class, I would be dying to look at him, talk to him, do something to make him think I was here. Alive. I was dying to tell him about my mom, and feel his warm arms wrap around me and say "It's okay. Everything's going to be alright."

I drifted off, staring out the window black expression on my face. My hand was in my pocket, playing with the keys in my pocket. As much as I loved English, I rather go home, find something to distract me.

The window seemed to describe my life. It was blurry and gray outside and the raindrops seemed to remind me of my own tears.

I could hear the guys talking about how hot my body looked and the girls, gossiping about this "popularity stunt". Whatever, I didn't really care.

Ms. Brooks came in and greeted us with a smile. She was my f**avorite** teacher. I loved doing her assignments and for the first time in weeks, I smiled a bit.

My head turned from the window to Ms. Brooks, but I didn't see what I expected. Jacob. His smile. His warm smile, I've missed for months. That was too much.

Was he just doing it because I was wearing slutty clothes? How dare he just smile at me, like nothing was wrong? Like he hadn't ignored me for the past months? How dare he! Jacob's face turned shocked when I scowled at him. This was too much. I could feel the fireflies burning up, the imaginary smoke starting to burn my eyes, making them watery with unshed tears.

I ran out of there. I could hear the whispers coming from the room but I couldn't stop. I needed to be home… safe. The rain poured on my whole body, in a way, I liked it. I loved the rain. Especially right now.

It wasn't even after a minute of stepping out of the school; I heard splashing footsteps following, behind me. So I ran faster. I was over half way home when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder, I turned around. Can you guess who it was? Yep, Jacob Black.

The moment I saw him, the tears couldn't hold on any longer. I was panting from running so much and the cold. Why now? Why did he follow me?

"What!?" I said, harshly.

"What's your problem?! I smile at you for one second, and you turn all furious at me!"

"Ha! See, you would know what was MY PROBLEM, if you hadn't ignored me for the past months! So step back! You haven't stuck around, and I can't depend on you to be there…. I can't depend on anybody." I whispered the last part. He was shocked.

"Like what? What's happened to you, Nay?" Jacob said, grabbing me as I was about to break for it again.

"It's not like I'm bullet-proof, Jacob. First, you ignored me, avoided me. It left me alone. Two, my mom died, okay!? Third, what's wrong with me? WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?! I LOVE YOU! THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME! You're the strongest love, I've ever felt and you ignored me! You don't understand. You don't **know** me." Everything just burst out; I couldn't believe I finally did it. I told him how I felt. Tears were spilling as much as the rain, but it was there to cover it up.

"Look, this is even the place were we walked home and I TRIED to confess to you!"

He was astonished, blown away. I was too. It served him right. I left him there, not waiting to see his response. I ran all the way to my house. I was shaking and I was really glad it was raining. Because I was probably going to be sick the next two days, so I don't have to go to school.

I pulled out my keys and shut the door. My body collapsed, sliding down the door all the way down to the floor, crying. Good thing, Ava wasn't here because she would've demand what was wrong. Even though we were closer and I could trust her, I still had not told her about Jacob. Also, I didn't really feel like talking.

I stumbled up the stairs into my room and fell down on it. I was exhausted… It was a good thing I slept a lot that day, because the next day, there would be a lot of drama.

* * * * *

I was right, sick as a dog. My sister demanded I stay at home for the rest of the week, because there was only two more days left anyways. I took a deep breath…what should I do now? He knows now. I wonder what he thought… I wonder what he thinks of me now.

I should be making dinner soon, I thought. I looked through the cook book that we had, that we didn't really use until now, and browsed for something to cook tonight. Hmm… Seafood Alfredo Pasta, that sounds good. I pulled out all the ingredients, that we lucky had in the kitchen already and then there was a knock on the door. `

I looked out the window and guess who it was… again? Jacob Black, take two. I sighed, I was tried and wasn't yesterday enough already? One can only take so much.

Like always the fireflies stung as I looked at him but I fought them. I opened the door with a hard face. For a minute, it almost softened, seeing the sadness in his eyes but then it was wrecked when he opened his mouth.

"Can we talk?" Jake asked quietly.

"Why?" I spat.

"I'm sorry, Nay! I didn't…just let me talk, okay. I need you to know how I feel." He reasoned.

"Fine." I sighed softly, defeated.

"I had a feeling you liked me. But I didn't know how much and I guess I was a little freaked, okay. You're my best friend, I love you, but I wasn't sure I was IN love with you. Our first kiss was just a crush; my heart was bigger than I was." Jacob went on, pulling me down on the couch beside him.

His whole body turned to me and his arm around me. My heart was pounding. Nevertheless, my body directed forward with my eyes at the window, it was starting to sleet. (Mixture of rain and snow)

I felt emotionless listening to him, my eyes were blank and I kept my arms around myself in a ball. The same as trying to contain myself from bursting.

"Mmmhm." That was all I could say, I bit my lip softly. I couldn't help but let a tear roll down my cheek, which he wiped away.

"I thought if I stayed away from you, you would stop liking me and things would go back to normal and we could be friends. Well, I found out I was wrong." Jacob explained. My heart pounded faster and I turned my head towards him, finally looking in his eyes.

"What?" I croaked.

"Can we just be friends? For now at least. Please, it would make things a lot easier." Jacob proposed.

"I was always your friend Jacob. It's not like I tried anything with you. You're the one who left me, remember?" I pointed out.

"Sorry…"-long silence-"Can we still be friends?" Jake pleaded. Even though he hurt me a lot, I couldn't say no to his face. A second chance couldn't hurt, right?

"Mmmm…..Okay." I sighed, smiling a bit at him. In the very first time in months, Jake hugged me, I was in consumed by his warmth that I've missed and yearned for so long. I almost started to cry.

This was enough and all I wanted…..for now."

* * * * *

The waves crashing on the rocks below the cliffs looked so cold from where I was, in Jacob's warm arms. It was beautiful and calming as I thought about the days, between us. Things shifted and changed…he finally felt what I felt. Believe me, over the course of a few weeks, it's been brewing up like a storm.

**Day 1: Exhibit A**

So today, I stumbled upon some picture of my mom and me, when I was a baby. It made me sad, she was gone forever. I had never even got to say goodbye.

Jacob tried to cheer me up so he took me to the movies. Didn't really work…

"You must be cold, here, borrow my jacket." Jake offered, he was so sweet.

"No, it's okay. You'll get cold too." I protested.

"No I will not." Jake argued.

"Will too!"

"Will NOT!"

"WILL TOO!"

"WILL NOT!" We looked over and a group of people were staring at us… We laughed at each other. Jake slipped the jacket on my shoulder and before I could protest, he covered my mouth with his finger.

"Shh, it's just a loan. Baby, I'm not letting my girl get cold!" He playfully flirted and winked at me.

"Uh-huh…" I rolled my eyes, but inside I was really jumping. DID HE REALLY JUST CALL ME HIS GIRL! There was so much to love about him.

I loved the jacket, it smelled like Jake. The smell that I loved, wintry cold forest and a new car. It was so Jake and I loved it.

We walked home together alone and it was quite romantic, well if we were a couple. No worries, I liked that we were friends, for now. It was fun, we always had fun together. There was no more pain, and the fireflies were gone.

"So, see you later!" I waved, Jake walked me home. He smiled and moved his way to me to plant a kiss on my forehead. Now that, gave me butterflies.

I opened the door and instantly felt the warm heater on, thank god. I skipped up to my room and cuddled in bed, Jake's jacket still on my shoulders. It was so warm, that's why I kept it on…I lied to myself.

The pocket felt a little heavy and when I moved it kind of shook a bit. My hand reached in the pocket and found a bag of gummy bears, which are my _favorite_!

The second thing I found was a pad of post-sticks. The first one said, "I love you!" in a heart. I flipped and flipped, all the way through, it had positive messages like "your awesome!" and "You're my favorite person in the world". It made my night.

**Day 2: Exhibit B**

"Quil, Embry, put that down! You're suppose to be helping me!" I scolded, slapping their hands before they could touch the special Christmas cookies I make every year. I have to say, I was an awesome cook. The cookies were cut into trees, ornaments, stockings, etc…and topped with frosting and sprinkles.

"Ow! Fine…meanie!" Quil whined childishly. Jake stood next to the ingredients spread out on the counter, waiting for instructions. He looked cute in a striped sweater.

"So, what are we making?" Embry asked, excited.

"We're making pieces for a homemade gingerbread house." I explained simply.

"YES!" They all cheered and with that, I told them their tasks and we actually got some work done.

_A FEW HOURS LATER… _

"Wow…everything looks great! We did an awesome job!" I exclaimed, clapping my hands ecstatic.

The kitchen was filled with glorious smells of bakery sweets. A fully decorated ginger bread house, a cake, a plate of cookies and another plate of mixed Christmas candy's, all made by me and the boys were set perfectly at the table. It was also decorated.

The tree was up and dazzling, bringing the whole room a warm Christmassy glow, which I loved. It just lit up the room. Red, green, white and yellow candles were set up everywhere. It was perfect!

Jake looked at me amused. Embry and Quil had to go home early so now it was just me and him. I was nervous, this is the first time we've been alone in a while, as friends.

"I agree. I'm glad you're so happy…." I blushed. "Can I have a cookie?" Thanks for ruining the mood Jake, I thought.

"Mmmm… fine, only one!" I allowed.

"Yes!" Jake went over to the kitchen and took a red, ornament shaped cookie.

"So…I guess we'll be spending Christmas Eve together, huh?" I realized.

"Mmhmm, I wess so" Jake said with a mouth full of cookie, swallowing it down.

"What do you wanna do?" I asked, bored.

"I could….give you your Christmas present early, like every year." Jake happily suggest, pulling out a box from his jacket pocket on the chair and sitting next to me.

"Okay!" I happily obliged back. Jake chuckled and I held out my hands for it. Jake placed the little red and green wrapped box in my hands and I ripped it a part. All well…

I opened it and found promise bracelet! Something was engraved in Quileute on it too. It was beautiful, it had glass beads on it too.

"Oh my gosh…" I whispered, shocked. Jake grinned and helped me put it on. Wait, why would Jake give me a promise bracelet…?

**Day 3: Exhibit C**

Everyone was counting down, downstairs and I could feel the excitement rising up. Jake and I were upstairs together on the balcony, smiling at each other, getting ready for the big moment.

I stared at my bracelet that Jake gave me; I haven't taken it off since he gave it to me. I smiled even more and clasped my hands together, ready to make a wish.

"So…you wishing for something?" Jake ignored my question.

"You know, this is usually when couples kiss." Jake stated, winking at me.

"Umm…okay…yeah, I'm just going to make a wish." I rambled nervously, what was he playing at? I closed my eyes and I remember the last thing I saw, the mischievous look on Jake's face.

"Five…Four…Three…Two…ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" I was about to make my wish but I was distracted by someone else's lips kissing mine. Could you guess who?

It was magic! It was one of those moments when you could just feel your life lift up and take off. The butterlies in my stomach swirled around in a nervously good way.

* * * * *

So here we are, perfect in each other's arms. We weren't exactly, _officially_ girlfriend, boyfriend but we were both aware of something unique between us. It's been a little more obvious, you can say… It was a start of something new and it was what I wanted……. and then _**SHE**_ happened.

**END OF FLASHBACK!**

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! IF YOU DO I'LL UPDATE TWO CHAPTERS NEXT TIME! I had a tough time writing this one too. I stayed up late on a school night to post this up so, REVIEW!**


	4. Hurting

_**Songs That Inspired Me:**_

_**Happy - Leona Lewis**_

* * *

**Falling In Love But Falling Apart **

**Chapter 4 Hurting**

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey Jake! What are you…?" I see a beautiful girl sitting on the stool next to my Jacob working hard on two motorcycles… "Up to…" I finished. _

_She had beautiful milk chocolate eyes, mahogany brown hair, beautiful pale skin and a perfect heart-shaped face. What the hell was she doing in Jake's garage?! _

"_Who's this?" I asked putting the best fake smile I could, on. Jake and Bella stood up, Jake looking irritated. _

"_Nayeli, this is Bella Swan. Bella this is…" I shook Bella hand, she was so cold._

"_Valerie Nayeli Snow, but I like to be called Nayeli." I introduced myself. _

"_Hi…" Bella said shyly. _

"_Nay, we were just working on motorcycles that Bella brought." Jake answered, plainly. _

"_You mean, __**you**__ were." I mumbled. He glared at me. What was with him? Bella seemed so…off. _

"_Do you want to join us?" Bella attempted to be friendly, it wasn't working. _

"_Uhh…-" Jake cut me off._

"_No, she can't. She has something else to do, right Nay?" Jake insisted. I looked at him confused and a little hurt. Why was he trying to get rid of me? Didn't New Years mean anything? _

"_Umm…yeah. I'll be going now…" I left the garage without a word. _

_* * * * *_

"_Why did you send me away Wednesday afternoon?" I asked Jake, it was now Sunday. That was also the last time I'd talked to him._

"_Because I wanted to be alone with Bella." He answered, though I wished he didn't. _

_There was a long silence; I didn't know what to say… What did this mean? _

"_Nay… you're crying." Jacob stated, taking his hand off the table he was leaning on, concerned. I brought my fingers up to my face and felt dampness on my cheeks. _

"_Sorry." I apologized, not knowing what to say. He was about to say something, probably something like, "Don't say sorry for something you can't control", but I cut him off._

"_But why…? I thought we…were starting something." I said, looking directly into his dark, dark brown eyes…like coffee beans. It made me think of coffee, hot, keeps you up all night, gives you a warm, homely feeling. Yep that sounds like Jacob I thought. _

"_We… I don't know Nay." Jacob said wrapping his arms around my waist. I shook my head._

"_I love you…" I looked up and told him, no hesitation this time. Jake sighed. "But this is hurting me." _

_I shook my head as he watched my every move and broke away from his embrace. That was the last time I ever saw his dark brown eyes like coffee beans. _

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Quote: _"She finally gave up. She dropped the fake smile and a tear rolled down her cheek as she whispered: "I can't do this anymore."_

_**Nayeli's POV **_

The fireflies in my stomach lit up, and I immediately knew who it was. Jacob, Jacob, Jacob, Jacob, it repeated in my head like the instantly fast beat of my heart. I exhaled loudly.

"What?" I whimpered, unable to think of anything to say, to do!

"I love you, you know that." He _says_.

"Mm, yeah so why would you choose her. And no, I don't know that. You've never said it, you never showed it…" I said on the brink of tears, sitting up and facing him. The way I told him was weak but I knew I didn't need to say them harshly for them to hurt. Jacob winced.

"Why are you with Sam?!" I asked, finding my words. Jacob sighed.

"I can't tell you. It's a secret; it's not mine to tell. Bella-" I cut him off.

"Please, please don't say her name. It brings up visuals." It was true. I hated windows now. Because every time that I looked out of it, the only thing I would see is Bella and Jacob working on motorcycles. It broke my heart.

"I'm sorry…I love you, I do. " Jacob said sadly. It wasn't how I imagined he would first say "I love you" to me. In my eyes, it would've been a happy moment, filled with joy and life. But reality isn't like that.

He brought his warm arms around me but I didn't return it the hug. Yeah, but I didn't push him away did I? I just sat there my hands covering my face, crying.

"I don't know where I stand with you. I don't know what I mean to you. I don't know where she stands with you or means to you. But all I know is that when I think of you…all I want is to be with you…" I choked out, tears raining down my cheeks.

I looked up and saw his wonderful, pink lips. My fingers traced them and Jake's expression was a little startled. I touched my own, remembering the feeling of his lips on mine. The touch that I've always missed.

**Jacob's POV**

I hated to see her cry. But I couldn't help it, I liked her and wanted to see where things would go, but I also liked Bella. We just clicked. Nay and I have always been friends but maybe I was looking for something new.

Well that was before…the feeling I had to night. The jealousy that I felt of Quil holding and KISSING Nay. It made my blood boil; my heart was set on fire.

"I love you, I do." I told her, pathetically. For each tear that fell, I could hear a piece of my heart rip a little more, it ached for her.

Tonight was just a blur.

When I saw Nay, it was like some tied me up and pulled the string really hard, stopping my breath. Her face, her body, her everything was breathtaking, nothing but Valerie Nayeli Snow stood in front of me. Just the two of us. Those beautiful hazel eyes, piercing my soul, my heart. I could hear steel cables attach themselves to her, that it almost hurt. Gravity had shifted; she was now holding me down onto Earth.

Quote: "_What can I say? It's called "falling in love"; it's likely for someone to get hurt in the process."_

**Author's note**

**Okay, before you ask any questions, Jacob has imprinted on Nayeli, but he doesn't know he has. He just phased and Sam hasn't told him what it is yet.**

**I haven't updated in like a week, which is long, because I was waiting for reviews… I told you guys, that I would write faster if you reviewed. So please, please review! I had to work hard on this one so I could finish it before I slept over at a friend's house, and then a b-day party after that, and then Christmas. SO PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~Amy :D**

**P.S. MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	5. Brave Face

**A/N: NO FLASH BACK THIS TIME! Okay so I think I finally found a picture of Nayeli! Remember, Nayeli is also more than on nationality so she isn't just native looking. I have two pictures and tell me which one looks closest to the one, you imagine. For me it's a mix of both pictures. Nayeli is described to have brown hair, hazel eyes and a tan. (Remove the dots from the sites, it doesn't show up properly unless I did that.)  
**

**Here it is:**

**a) **http://media**(dot)**photobucket**(dot)**com/image/hazel%20brown%20eyes/dakotas_picturess/l_**(dot)**png

**b) With brown hair: **http://www**(dot)**freewebs**(dot)**com/seavistaacademy/parkerik7**(dot)**jpg

**Oh and here is a picture for Avery, too! Her hair is kind different though.**

http://www**(dot)**freewebs**(dot)**com/x17skmbdrchiczxx/kimora%20crow**(dot)**jpg

**Anyways, ENJOY!**

_~Inspirational song: Brave Face by Melissa Polinar (Youtube Singer)_

* * *

_**Falling In Love But Falling Apart**_

_**Chapter 5 Brave Face**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Nayeli's POV**

I wanted to kiss him badly, that night. But I knew it couldn't. It had been days since then but my mind just kept replaying what happened, over and over again.

After that, I was so confused, I felt like a tangled hair of mess. Yes, I just described it has a tangled hair of mess. I considered the choices I had, to fight for him or to move on. Quite frankly, I wasn't sure if I was strong enough to fight for him; Bella was so much prettier and better than me. Then, there was also the fact that she was older.

Drip-Drop. Drip-Drop. I know what you're thinking, but it's not. For a first, I wasn't crying. It was blood. About an hour after Jacob left, I became so confused and frustrated, that I smashed my mirror with my fist. I spent the next hour bandaging my hand and cleaning up the pieces of glass everywhere. While I cursed myself realizing that I would have permanent scars after this.

"Jacob loves Bella. Not you. Accept it and from now on, don't look back." I thought as removed some shards of glass out of my hand. That's what my mind was telling me, but my heart was telling me to fight for him. Amazingly, my mind won. Today…or actually tomorrow it was actually 5 minutes to 12; I was going to move on.

Avery's going to have a cow when she sees that I broke my mirror. Luckily, she was out working late again.

Before I went to bed, I got a call from Quil. He was wondering how I was, I told him I was fine, okay-ish. I was tempted to ask what Jacob said to him, when I ran, but I stopped myself. It was exactly midnight and I was not going to go back on my word.

"By the way, good morning!" I said, trying to be cheerful. Quil paused before he answered and then he got it.

"Ha-ha, very funny!" I giggled; it was my old giggle that Embry, Quil and Jake loved. I could just imagine Quil's smile on the other end.

"Well, what are you doing _today_?" I asked.

"Nothing. We should hang out later." Quil suggested.

"You mean like…a date?" I said mockingly, in a high, girly voice. Quil chuckled. So far so good.

"Yeah…Something like that."

"Okay, well where are we going?" It felt good, talking like this with Quil. So normal, just what I needed, a breath of fresh air. I tried pretty hard to pretend to be happy at first, although talking to Quil made it become real, just a little bit.

"How about the beach, we'll watch the sunset like romantic couples in movies." Quil said romantically. I giggled.

"Okay." I a feeling of hope swept through me, maybe I could do this.

"See you tomorrow. I mean later today!" I ended, with a click of the phone.

* * *

The sun didn't twinkle like any other star, it shined blindingly over La Push and had the bright, optimistic attitude that I use to have, that I was trying to have again. It was a nice, happy morning and I felt odd, being so gloomy.

I pushed away the curtains of the bay windows in my room and the sun poured in, burnishing my room. How pretty, I thought. I sat on ledge and I looked outside. No signs of Jacob. Everything was clam and steady and I closed my eyes. "If only my life could be like this." I thought, and then the phone rang.

My lungs released a sigh and I stood up to get the phone.

"Hey!" Quil said happily. I felt the corners of my lips turn up in a little smile.

"Hey you! So what's up?" I asked.

"I believe we have a date today. I'm picking you up in an hour." He stated. I could imagine the smirk on his face. I looked over at the clock, 12:26 p.m.

"Okay! Should I bring anything?"

"Nope, you're fine. Well actually maybe a hot bikini and towel. I'll see you soon. Bye!"

"Bye."

We hung up and I got dressed, putting on plain white V-neck t-shirt, clean jean shorts and red flip-flops. And of course, I had my plain, signature dog tags on. I've always liked wearing them, I got them for my 12th birthday, but I haven't decided to engrave anything on it yet. I was thinking of getting someone I really cared about on it…

I decided there was really no point in putting on make-up if we were on the beach. Besides, Quil would just complain if I wore make-up anyways. I remember when I started to wear make-up; Embry, Jake and Quil all bugged me about it for a week. They hated it.

I stepped down the stairs into the kitchen and Avery looked at me surprised. She looked beautiful this morning in a high-waist shirt, cardigan and a nice, stylish headband with a cup of hot chocolate in her hands, I assumed. Ava didn't really like coffee. She and I never got why people liked the bitter taste and it stains your teeth! I guess our family just had a very big sweet tooth.

"Good morning!" I smiled, Ava smiled back.

"You mean afternoon, Valerie. You must have been up late last night… Where are you going today?" Ava said, curiously eyeing me. She always favoured my first name over my middle; she didn't really like anything to do with our culture. (Nayeli is a Native American name.) It was something that we didn't share in common.

"Um, I'm going on a date-I mean…I'm hanging out with Quil today." I clarified, blushing and looking down when she raised her eyebrow in surprise. I purposely ignored her statement about what I was doing last night.

"Really…"

"Mmhm." I looked at her, while I ate my cereal, like it was no big deal.

"I always thought you liked that… Jacob boy." Ava hinted. Jacob. There was always more than one emotion on my mind, when it came to him. I was embarrassed that my sister knew about my long term crush, she must have known pretty easily because she wasn't around much before. Aside from that, I felt hurt just by hearing his name.

"Um no…" I finish my cereal and I looked at the clock. That's when I heard the tune of the doorbell ring.

"That's him! See you soon! I'll be back by 8:00 okay?" I said, kissing my sister's cheek and saying goodbye.

"Okay, have a good time…" Avery looked at me, amused. I rushed out the door to Quil and immediately hugged him. He was warm, but not hot like Jacob. I quickly shook that thought out of my head as we smiled at each other.

"So are we swimming?" I asked. Quil smiled, showing his bright pearly whites as he wiggled his finger in front of my face.

"Uh-uh! You'll just have to wait, until we get there." I smiled and he grabbed my hand and led me to the car. Okay so technically, Quil didn't have his driver's license, yet. But it's not like Sheriff Charlie would pull us over… He's was months away from getting it anyways.

The ride was quiet but filled with silent anticipation.

"So are you… over Jake?" Quil asked slowly and cautiously. I gulped, not sure if to tell him the truth or lie. I trusted Quil didn't I? It had totally slipped my mind that Quil knew about my crush on Jake; on the other hand it was pretty obvious.

"The truth?" I said looked over to him, he had an elbow propped on the car window, one hand on the wheel and the corner of his lips turned up into a little smile. He looked kinda… cute. I blushed as soon as I was aware what I was thinking.

He nodded. "Yeah."

I sighed and decided to tell him the honest truth, we've been friends forever. I could trust him.

"No, I'm not. But I'm trying to get over him. Ya know? But sometimes I still wish…" I started to explain as we pulled into the parking lot.

"S'okay. I get what you mean." Quil stopped, understandingly as he stopped the engine.

"Thanks." I smiled at Quil and he returned it, just before he got out of the car to run and open my car door, for me. He bowed like a gentlemen but there was a naughty smile playing on his face. I giggled; it felt good to be like this.

"Okay, so let's get this date started!" Quil wrapped his hand around my shoulder and put my arm around his very, very toned body. I gasped, in surprise.

"Did you get detention from having a 6 pack and two guns at school, Quil? SERIOUSLY!" I said, as I stopped and looked at his thick mass of muscle, which he calls his "body". Quil laughed a deep throaty sound that filled my ears.

"No! But hey, did that hurt?" Quil asked, grinning so big, it looked like it hurt.

"What? Did what hurt?" I said confused as started walking along the beach.

"That fall from heaven because baby _you_ look like an angel!" I laughed at myself; I totally set myself up for that one. I didn't realize we were in front of a little ice-cream store when Quil stopped walking.

"Hey, don't go in there; you'll set off the sprinklers!" I giggled.

"Okay, stop with the pick-up lines, we're done." I told him, rolling my eyes.

The date was awesome! We cracked a lot jokes, laughed and had a lot of fun. But that was it…nothing about it was romantic, it was too…friendly. It wasn't what I felt with Jacob or what I _thought_ I felt with Jacob.

Yet, I didn't have to put on a brave face around Quil. I could smile, I could laugh, I could do this and that and he made me feel comfortable with myself. Wasn't this what a couple was suppose to feel like? It sure looked like the stuff in the romantic movies. Nayeli and Jacob. It could never work, and I was starting to come to terms on it, somehow. Aside from that, there's still that part of me that wants to hear Jacob saying that he loves me, and cares… I looked for cues and searched for signs, anything that would make me feel more than just "fine".

I was fine, just…fine. It sounded as blank as piece of white paper.

Every time I saw Jacob and Bella together or actually any girl for that matter, made me feel uneasy. But I was just going to have to accept that he's moving on… I even felt a pang of jealousy when he was at the Clearwater's, having dinner…with Leah. It wasn't even like she was trying to get with him; she was still trying to get over _Sam_. It made me jealous that she could be around him. Sam. Stupid Sam. Why did he have to take Jacob away?

It was starting to get dark; the sunset was transitioning into a dark blue sky, dotted with tiny stars shining like… well, _stars_. Couples were starting to leave but Quil and I stayed in place, cuddling at each others side peacefully. Well until we heard a truck stop and creaky shut of its car door. The next thing I know, I turn around a Bella-bitch if right there, in front of us.

I tried not to give her evil looks but I could help but let a few slip out.

"Hey… um Quil and Nayeli… right? Have you seen Jacob?" Bella asked very timidly.

"No, sorry. He's…he's with Sam and the 'cult' now." Quil explained. Bella's eyes went wide.

"What, why?"

"We have no idea." I said blankly. All of a sudden, Bella finally realizes that Quil and I are somewhat together.

"Oh sorry… Am I interrupting your date?" Bella asks innocently. I was about to say something back but Qui interrupted me.

"Its okay, no big deal." Quil brushes off.

"Oh okay, well I'll go away now. Bye." Bella says sadly. We wave goodbye and I watch Bella as she looks like she's about to cry and gets into her truck.

"Jacob…" I said under my breath.

"Hey, it's okay. Who needs him anyways?" Quil said frowning, scratching his head. "Oh, I do, I do!" I felt like saying.

"Well at least we have each other." Quil said smiling a bit.

"Yeah, at least there's that." I smiled. Quil kissed my forehead and brushed away a few strands of hair away from my face. He leaned in and just when he was about to kiss me, there was another interruption. I have only three words for you:

_Jacob fucking Black._

**A/N: Sorry it's so short but I'll be updating Which Kisses Do I Want soon and the next chapter will be definitely longer. Enjoy the cliffy. :D DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Tell me which picture of Nayeli, do you like better!**


	6. Legends, Fear & Other Stuff That Matters

**Falling In Love But Falling Apart**

_Legends, Fear & Other Stuff That Matters_

**

* * *

  
**

Nayeli's POV

The palms of my hands were sweltering and I didn't want look up. It was quiet, nothing like the palpable tension in the air and Jacob and Quil glaring at each other to make me queasy with fright. They weren't going to hurt each other right?

"Jacob." I breathed. My eyes trailed from his legs to his hips, torso, neck and finally his beautiful face, with such an intense look. From the top to the bottom, he was built tighter than the (too small) bra I was wearing. Jacob was 6 feet and 7 inches already and he towered above us; above everyone, really.

The moment, my eyes rested on Jacob's dark coffee, brown eyes, I couldn't look away. The whole world just went quiet and every fibre of my being was on Jacob. For a minute, he looked away from Quil and into my own hazel eyes. Then, he studied the rest of my face like I was a Vincent Van Gogh painting, before he spoke.

"Nayeli…" Jacob said, like I was royalty or something. I looked away from him and at the forest. For a moment, I think I saw a blur of black in the trees; it was the size of a bear but looked like a wolf… What the heck? Was I hallucinating? I shook my head.

"Jacob…" Quil growled. Growled? I've never heard Quil growl before…

"Don't call me that! Call me Valerie! Why are you here?" I said, curtly, snapping back into reality.

"I needed to see you… I need to talk to you." Jacob told (only) me, totally ignoring that Quil and I were hanging out.

"Well, since you haven't noticed, I might as well point it out. We're on a date." Quil explained, annoyed, pointing between us. His arm still resting on my shoulders.

Jacob grinded his teeth together. "Oh."

I wanted to talk to him and the only way I would, is if it was an explanation. I felt like Quil's arm was a metaphor for the weight and tension on my shoulders, mentally right now. So, I shrugged off his arm and stood up, looking up at Jacob.

"What do you want to talk about? The only way, I'm listening, is if it's an explanation. Is it?" I asked, sceptically.

"Yes, I-" That's all I needed to hear.

"Okay. Come by tomorrow then. Any time is fine. But Quil and I should be heading home. Come on, Quil." I took his hand and kept walking without looking back at Jacob.

* * *

It wasn't even 9:00 when I decided to go to bed. I didn't want to think about it, I didn't want to think about what Jacob was going to tell me, so…I avoided it. Quil said he had a great time well, except for the part where Jacob crashed it. Now, it was 12:15 a.m., I had ward off insomnia for hours, sleeping peacefully until my thoughts were too vague to hold on anymore.

I'm scared about what he's going to say, I don't want to hear it, I was just moving on. Every single time, he keeps coming back. What's up with that? He left me, twice for two other people who were, apparently, more important to him than me. Like Bella. Ugh, I wanted to go blind so I didn't have to see them together. I kept trying to convince myself (to avoid despair) that it was his loss, because he would lose the only person in the world that would never give up on him. But still, the hope in the deepest parts of my heart, are whispering "one more chance!" I couldn't help but wonder if it would be worth it.

"Nayeli…" I snapped my head around startled and jumped off the bed. For the second time in two days, Jacob Black was standing only in little jean shorts, past midnight, to "talk" to me. How special was I? (Sarcastic)

"I didn't mean to scare you, sorry. They window was open and…" Jacob started, making a hand motion towards the wide open bay windows in my room.

"It's Valerie! What do you want, Jacob?" I asked, frankly.

"Okay, Valerie…I want to talk to you, I want to explain about everything." He claimed, stepping closer and looking me in the eyes. They were honest and it made my heart melt like butter.

"I said to talk to me tomorrow."

"And it is. It's past midnight and you said to come any time." I rolled my eyes. That's Jake for you, always finding a way around the rules. Jake grabbed my hands, never losing eye contact and continued. "Please, I'm begging you, let me explain. An hour of your time. After… if you don't want to see me, I'll stay away, I promise."

A tear fell from his sad, brown eyes and touched my heart and hope sprung, bursting out.

"I made a lot of mistakes but there's still a part of me that's worth keeping!"

"Okay. Tell me. I'll listen." I said, in defeat as I looked into his eyes one more time and I dropped down, sitting on the bed. Jacob relaxed a bit with relief but his body still remained tense. He bent down to my eye level on his knees.

"Okay, well…do you remember the legends about how we descended from wolves?"

_**Flashback**_

"Unca Billy, how come mommy and daddy are fighting? Is it something I did? Maybe it was because I didn't eat my vegetables…" I jumped to conclusions.

"No, no, of course not. You couldn't do anything wrong, you're only 5 years old. Your parents just need to sort things out. It'll a be okay." Billy Black comforted, stroking my long, dark brown hair. We were in his kitchen.

"Oh… Why did you come by my house today?" I coughed a bit because I was sick.

"Because, I was going to drop off some of Harry's fish fry, but then I saw you on the stairs all upset…" Billy explained. Mommy and Daddy were yelling really loudly and it sounded scary. I had to stay home because I was sick with a cold, but then I woke up.

"I was listening… Daddy said he was going to leave! Where? Why?" I asked, desperately grabbing onto Uncle Billy's shirt.

"Shhh… Nayeli, you daddy's not going to leave. It's okay. But you know, eavesdropping on conversations isn't nice."

I had quickly wiped my tears when daddy came to answer the door for the Uncle Billy. Daddy said it wasn't a good time and then Billy saw me, and this look of understanding came on his face. He asked if I was sick and daddy said yeah. Then Billy offered to have me over for a bit, for some special medicine he had. Daddy quickly accepted…and told mommy when she asked where I was going.

"They were loud…they woke me up from my nap" I stopped to cover my loud cough.

"Here, I'll get the medicine. You just wait here." Billy told me, placing me on the chair and walking to get the medicine. (Billy wasn't in a wheelchair yet)

"When do you have to pick up Jacob, from school?" Billy paused for moment and then looked at the clock.

"In about 2 hours or so." Billy walked over to me and placed the medicine in front of me. It smelled funky, but I quickly drank it and asked Billy to tell me a story.

"A story? How about a Quileute legend?" He suggested, pulling me onto his lap on the couch.

"YEAH!" I shouted, enthusiastically.

"Okay well.. A long, long time ago there was a chief called Taha Aki…." Billy started, he told me about the magical stories of La Push. By the time he finished telling the stories, he had to pick up Jacob from school.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Yeah…" I whispered.

"Well…they're real. Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry and I, can turn into wolves…" Jacob said seriously, looking into my eyes with hope.

"What?! There's no way…" I exclaimed.

"Think about it…that's why we always have our shirts off. The reports…The cold ones…The _Cullen's_ and…Bella….Ephraim Black, my grandfather. The treaty and Taha Aki…" Jacob said, squeezing my hands.

A light bulb went off and everything clicked together. The elders were always on-edge and suspicious ever since the Cullen's moved to Forks…BECAUSE WERE THE COLD ONES! I even heard Billy mutter "The cold ones are back…"! Sam, Paul, Jared were always together and near the forests, shirtless of course. The back blur when Jacob interrupted our date! THAT WAS A WOLF!!!

My eyes went wide and my jaw dropped.

"No! You're a… what?" I asked in disbelief. Jacob rubbed my back in soothing circles.

"The legends are real. We're here to protect La Push, nothing else. I won't hurt you; I could never hurt you Nayeli." Jacob promised and I believed him. The look in his eyes was just…so genuine.

"The-the C-Cullen's are they, the cold ones?" I asked.

"Yes. That's why we phased. We're protecting them from our land."

"What exactly are the cold ones, Jacob?" The legends never really told us, specifically what they were.

"They're…vampires. Blood-suckers." Vampires?! Well, I guess that explains the animal attacks… Wait, wait…didn't I hear that Bella was going out with one of them?

"Isn't Bella in love with one of them?"

"Yeah… his name was _Edward_. The Cullens left because of an incident that happened with Bella." Jacob spat, suddenly angry.

"Did they drink her blood?" I asked, terrified.

"Almost. But look, we phase whenever there are vampires around and patrol around La Push, to keep everyone safe. I couldn't tell you sooner, because it was under Sam's orders to not tell anyone. Sam's the lead wolf, first in command." Jacob explained, looking out of the window for a bit, but his eyes quickly came back to mine.

"Then why are you telling me now?!" I blurted, abruptly standing up. Jacob swiftly got up too, staring me down with his dark orbs.

"Because…werewolves can do a lot of things. One of them is called…_imprinting_. Has anyone ever told you a legend that mentioned an _imprint_?" Jacob wondered. Billy told me a lot of stories but I don't think I remember any about an "imprint".

"No… what's an imprint?" I asked, quietly. I was overwhelmed and ready to faint any moment, onto my bed.

"It's hard to explain… It's when a protector, finds his mate, his _soul mate_. Not every wolf does it though, it's rare. But it's when they find the person they're meant to be with. One look at the girl and it's like steel cables attach you to that girl and gravity shifts. It is her that is holding you down on Earth and nothing else. There's an intense connection between you and that person, and it's like you can't be away from them." I was stunned, everything about Jacob was intense, his words, his eyes, his body. He was emitting intensity like a heater.

"Wow. Intense… Wait… Did you… _imprint_, on Bella?" I said, pulling away, off of his lap. But then a gush of wind came from the window and all I was wearing was a tank top and shorts that said "Boys Are Stupid, Throw Rocks At Them". Believe me, I would never want to hurt Jacob but right now I really felt like throwing rocks at Jacob right now, if it could hurt him.

"No. I didn't."

"Did you imprint?" I almost didn't want to ask.

"Yes." My heart sank 1000,000 feet below sea level.

"Are you glad?" This was too overwhelming, first Jacob's a wolf and now he found his soul mate?!

"Yeah. Because, it made me realize that the she's been here all along and I haven't noticed her. She's beautiful and she's smart and she's everything I've ever wanted or needed, even more than that and…" Jacob paused and I tried to suck it all in, but who ever she was, she's really fucking lucky.

"And… She is you. Nayeli, I imprinted on you." I was speechless. I gasped and a few tears escaped.

"Leave. Please. This is just… It's too much." I said looking down. Jacob tried to pull me close but I pushed him away.

Jacob froze and watched me for a second (I could just imagine how confused he must've looked) and then slowly made his way over the window and jumped off, running into the forest.

I collapsed on the bed, I couldn't think. It was late and I was exhausted. I looked over at the digital clock on my night stand, in bright blue numbers it read 12:38 a.m. Maybe it would be better for me to hold off what just happened…at least until the morning.

* * *

The water turned cold, wiping all the remaining hot water left that coated my body, off like it wanted to wash everything away. I stepped out of the shower and looked at the clock, 12:46 p.m. It's been around 12 hours since I had last seen Jacob.

Was it all really possible? Werewolves…Vampires…_Imprinting_?

No matter how long ago it was, I remembered every minute of last night. I should have been happy, but there were many questions left to answer. Imprinting…The idea was stinging me like bees. No actually they were hornets. Bees die after one sting and this was stinging me over and over again.

I needed a pinch back into reality, was I really Jacob Black's soul mate? His one and only, was my dream true? After all this time, saying that it was never going to happen…could it be true? The idea was so appealing, like a kid with cake. Oh and my body was rumbling with desire.

Then a few times, my mind would revert back to the cause of imprinting. Jacob, my Jacob, was a _werewolf_. I could barely admit it to myself, but I knew it did make sense. It explains the sudden growth spurt, the hot temperature and the wolf earlier… I was aghast and scared. Not for me, okay well maybe a little but its _Jacob_ we're talking about. He would never hurt me; mostly I was scared _for_ him. I figured there must be a reason why he's a werewolf… That's what I was scared of, the endless possibilities, I was thinking the worst.

And then I thought about Jacob. Shit…I pushed him away last night; he must think that I can't handle the truth. Or something even worse!!! I had a bad feeling about this…something was wrong, I could feel it.

I quickly finish blow-drying my hair, as my body goes in panicky mode. I pull on a pair of blue jeans, with little rips and a plaid, blue tank top. My hands search franticly for something to put over it, and finally I find my gray cardigan. I put on some ballet flats and quickly rushed out the door and locked it.

Something in my mind told me he wasn't home, and it didn't look like, with all the lights off. My mind detached from my body, and it took control. My legs moving fast and the pull in my heart led me to one place…Emily's house.

* * *

"…but we need you here Jacob!" I could hear Sam's deep voice commanded, from outside the house.

I was panting and I slowly and quietly walked up the driveway and porch.

"I don't know how long until I'll be back, it might just be a few days but I'm leaving." Jacob said in a final voice.

"Wha-What? Y-Y-Y-Your l-leaving?! W-W-Why?" I panted, precariously walking into the open door frame. Hot tears were stinging my eyes, threatening to spill; I couldn't imagine what my face looked like right now.

"Nayeli… What are you doing here?" Jacob asked in a huskily voice.

"I don't know...my heart just…pulled me here. I had a feeling something bad was going to happen. We need to talk, somewhere else." I explained, my eyes wandering from Jacob's defined chest to Sam and the others. I could feel everyone's eyes on me but no one's could compare to Jacob's intense one. I wasn't even looking into his eyes but I could definitely feel them on me.

"Yeah Jake, you should go with her to the beach!" Embry suggested, loudly. Jacob growled and Embry held his hands up in defense. I finally looked Jacob in the eye.

"Please…." Jacob softened but his body still remained tensed, and then he was walking me outside the door, all the way to the beach.

As soon as we hit the sandy of First Beach I lunged at Jacob, hugging him, feeling his warmth surround and consume me. He was surprised, I could tell by the way he stiffened and then wrapped him arms around me. It felt nice. My long legs were wrapped around his waist and my hands moved from his neck, to the spot above his heart, once I felt his secure arms around my waist, holding me in place.

I looked up into dark brown swirls in his eyes, seeing emotions stir through them, but the only one I could see was love.

"Jacob…"

"I love the way you say my name." Jacob said pulling me closer as I realized, I was shivering…but not from the cold…

"Why are you leaving? Please don't. Is it because of me? I didn't mean to-" Jacob cut me off.

"I thought you didn't want me back…You have to understand, you're my world Nayeli. I didn't know what to do without you, so I planned to leave." Jacob said as he set me down on the soft sandy beach and pulled my ballet flats, like he already knew they were killing my feet from running. I was sitting in between his legs, my back against his stomach and his arms around mine, keeping me toasty warm in the chilly sea breeze.

I sighed and relaxed and leaned back into Jacob's chest. For once, all my thoughts were swept out my mind as I looked at the peaceful waves. And then looked back at Jacob, over my shoulder.

"I love you." I ardently whispered. And the next second, his lips were on mine…

**Author's Note!**

**Thank you for the reviews! I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I swear, I did try writing during my spring break, but once I finished this chapter…It wasn't right. It was just all wrong and this one was hard, because I had to cover so much. So I had to rewrite it and find new inspiration… which took a while. Sorry! **

**BUT, I HAVE STUFF TO MAKE IT UP!**

**I'll be posting the first draft of this on my forum and for those of you, who also read my other story, Which Kisses Do I Want, there's character biographies (not really finished) on there too. If you have any questions about characters or plots, PLEASE ask them on the forum. I'd love to answer some! (Message me if the links don't work)  
**

**http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/myforums/Twit-Tard/1875560/**

**I also made a photo bucket account and uploaded some photos of the characters from here, too. So check out all that stuff (and comment, please!), while I write the next chapter! **

**http://s1028(dot)photobucket(dot)com/home/Twit-Tard/allalbums**


End file.
